Hiro's Second Chance
by MovieVillain
Summary: Hiro didn't expect to see the Hero Killer coming at his garage to knock some sense into him.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello there, Hiro Hamada."

Hiro turns to his right after being comforted by Baymax regarding the fact that even if his older brother, Tadashi, is not around, he will always be there in his heart. What he saw terrifies him. In fact, he saw a black-haired man with no nose, carries a sword along with small knives, and has a menacing look on his face.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked him.

"Yes, I know you," the boy responded. "You're the Hero Killer. What do you want from me?"

"Just a little talk," was his response.

However, Hiro knows he's being targeted by this man standing against him. Before he could give the order for Baymax to fight, Stain rushes on him and tosses him to a wall of his garage, but not before cutting his cheek with his small knife.

Baymax attempts to fight against him as well, but he activates a giant magnetic device nearby to pin him down.

"Stay out of this, marshmallow!" Stain blows him off. "I have no quarrel with you. It's just between me and the boy."

Just as Hiro's about to make his next move, Stain immediately licks the blood from his knife, causing him to be paralyzed.

"My body... I... I can't move!" the boy realized.

"This is my Quirk, young Hiro," the killer advanced towards him. "Whenever I tasted someone's blood, they will be paralyzed. Depending on your blood type, you'll be like this for a short time or whatever."

All what Hiro could do is stare at the guy going for his life.

"Your eyes... they're searing with vengeance. If you think you can call yourself a hero just because those words sounded similar, better think again," Stain stabbed his shoulder. "You're no hero. You have no right to call yourself that; you are nothing but a fake."

"Tadashi... he died because Professor Callaghan..." Hiro defended.

"...did not do anything to get him out of the fire," the killer finished his sentence and continued on. "I get it, but still, a hero doesn't work for vengeance. And what about your friends? So busy with your grudge, your robot here attacked them as well, not just Callaghan. You were so selfish to leave them behind after they turned Baymax back to his old self. You only fought to seek vengeance on your brother's killer, completely blinded for a selfish desire of revenge."

As he saw him unable to defend anymore, he smirked that he managed to get through him. With a sword raised from above, he plans on killing him.

"Goodbye, child," he is ready to kill him. "Don't worry, you will see your brother again in the heavens above."

"Hiro!" a voice is heard, and he saw the four teens that Hiro left behind in the facility coming in the garage. As a result, Stain lowers his weapon.

"I always believe in second chances, so I'm going to give you on. If you stop Callaghan as a hero, then I will spare you. If you think of doing the opposite of what I expect you to do, then you will be reunited with your brother in the sky," he suggested the offer before taking his leave as they arrived.

They could only wonder what the Hero Killer told Hiro, but they have better things to worry about than him.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiro and his friends successfully stopped Callaghan from causing major damage with his portal out of his desire for revenge against Alistair Krei for what happened to his daughter, Abigail, through the same thing. However, it turns out she's alive, not dead as Callaghan thought. His actions resulted in him going to jail, never allowed to see her ever again.

"At least you did the right thing this time," Stain told Hiro, along with his friends present in the rooftop. "But not without the prices to pay."

"Hero Killer..." the young boy could only stare at him, and they know not to pick a fight with him, despite the fact that he's a villain.

"I watched the entire battle. You're free; I have no intention to go after you anymore since you have proven yourself to be a true hero. Following your brother's example and all, that's nice. I feel bad about what happened Baymax, but I'm sure you can bring him back. Farewell, child, and I hope to see you again in my just society."

After giving his words of wisdom to Hiro, the Hero Killer left town afterwards, never to be heard again here.


End file.
